The Price Of Hapiness
by ElCJLokoshom21
Summary: There are times when life does not smile to certain people, bringing them misfortunes, critical moments and in the end, it takes away everything for which they once tried, this story will show the dark side that exists in the life of human beings, accompanies the young Tifa in her painful illness that is known as "The Disease That Rots The Skin"
1. Chapter 1

**The Price Of Happiness**

 **No Square-Enix character belongs to me, I only use them to form this story.**

My English is not native language and sorry if you do not understand everything, I also hope you like my story.

My hands are trembling too much, it is without a doubt the worst news I have been able to receive in all the years of my life, the tears are cruelly whipped on my face while I look down and choke a cry in a way that seems to cut my tongue and my vocal cords have worn out, I threw myself heavily on the table in the Doctor's office in the general hospital of Junon, I feel Barret's hand on my shoulder, trying to console me with such a statement, the Doctor apologizes and leaves the room , leaving us alone, quickly the huge man embraces me with tears on his face, dropping great frustration on his shoulder with eyes irritated from so much crying, to separate we decided to leave, all the other members of Avalanche were waiting for us.

When they came out their faces were more than worried, the whole atmosphere was tense, the Doctor only told the others that he was sorry for me, causing even more concern, everyone asked me what I had, I took a breath and let it out with a sigh. sad

- _I was diagnosed with_ _ **Necrotizing Fasciitis…**_ _-_

Everyone knew how brutal it was disease, they began to support me and embrace me showing me all the love they had for me ...

Everyone except Cloud, he did not care in the least, but it seems that I'm glad he was going to die and in such a cruel way, that depressed me but now I was more afraid to see that my body would go slowly rotting until I die in less than a year, to see that soon a disease that is difficult to appear will kill me unjustly, it was as if death wanted to play with me, the others reproached Cloud for his unfair and rude way, but the I only say.

 _-That's how hard life is ... I have to finish the deliveries-_ he got up and prepared to leave ignoring all that environment that worsened after he did that.

They took me to the bar, the way back to Edge was really uncomfortable, nobody wanted to talk about it, even Yuffie tried to lift our spirits with their jokes and jokes but I just managed to make everything even more impossible to bear, Avalanch members They promised to come to see me more often the following weeks, especially Yuffie and Barret, who were the most worried apparently of everything that happened to me.

As soon as we entered Edge I felt my skin writhing in pain, which made everyone else worry though I quickly let out a smile saying that nothing was happening to me, apparently the pains would begin to make an appearance, there I knew that it was only the beginning of a long suffering from now on.

I opened the back door of the 7th Heaven and the children received me hugging me as tenderly, but in turn, desperately, it was a bad idea to leave them alone while they took me to the hospital, leaving them worried but not able, the little ones started to obviously asking what had happened to me, his insistence was even more because apparently "a certain person" told him something earlier.

 _-¡Tifa! We thought something horrible happened to you, Cloud told us that everything would change from now on with you. What happened, is it something serious?! Are we to blame for that for our antics?!-_

Quickly open them and with the best calm voice possible, I whispered in a very cheerful tone that could hardly disguise the depression I had

 _\- Why do they say that? I have nothing of my love, it's just a little anemia and it's a bit difficult to sleep, so they found me tired lately, it's just that...-_

The little ones smiled and were happy, the others looked at everything with sadness, I understood perfectly that I should not tell them that I will die, it would be too much for their young minds.

After finishing that embrace that seemed rather eternal but comforting, the others approached and between that uncomfortable moment Yuffie took advantage to make the children not notice that something was wrong

 _\- Hey little rascals, what do you think if we're going to play ... The first one who steals the stuff from Cloud will be the big winner!-_

Both children jumped for joy and without thinking twice they ran to the room of the blonde, but when they came to this they noticed something strange, did the door have a key? The children returned to the ground floor, where they ordered me to rest and do nothing for the rest of the day, they would do it, both shouted and said that the door to Cloud's room was locked, I quickly went up, since I felt that something bad was happening, this door did not open, something bad felt like it was happening, but I decided to ignore it, since it was not the perfect moment for this kind of meaningless worries.

It was a night more than relaxing, fun to the point that none of the adults got drunk (which is impossible until now) and we just spent those days remembering far away, around 3:00 a.m. all but Yuffie, who his enormous stubbornness and guts, convinced me to stay to live with me after my critical condition, she slept with me if I felt any pain or something bad happened, it was a relaxing night in which I could finally sleep with another person in the same bed, that despite being friends, our strong bond of friendship was enormous. the morning was whipped by the horizon and the fine warm rays of the sun fell through the curtain of my room, listen to the Fenrir park. Nice hours to arrive in the morning I thought in my mind, since from the hospital of Junon, I do not know I knew no trace of Cloud, as if this ... had disappeared forever. The kitchen door was heard to open, the heavy feet that touched the wood of the stairs loudly could be heard, so much that it woke Yuffie, she still sleepy I yawn heavily while cleaning my eyelids.

* * *

 _-What time is Tifa?-_

 _-Around 7:00 am, it seems that Cloud arrived, I will go to see him-_ I quickly jump out of bed ready to leave when Yuffie stopped me telling me he went with me to see him.

As soon as we left the room, we saw Cloud coming down the stairs with a huge sack on his back, the door of his room was left open and that was our perfect moment to enter, that was the worst idea I could.

The things of the little by little were no longer there, it is as if he left here, the tears were sad and above all, fury, they were stamped so hard that I ran out screaming at Cloud because he was leaving me.

 _-Cloud ! Damn son of a bitch ! -_ I threw a huge kick that the so easily elusive, Yuffie came and tried to calm us both, especially to me holding on tightly .

 _\- Tifa calm down! Do not act so hastily-_ she took me tightly from the waist, but something bad happened, my body felt sore no more, the disease was coming to light, I moaned in a painful way which made Yuffie release me, Cloud remained quiet without caring anything to the common.

 _-Tifa I sorry…-_

 _\- Do not worry, but first of all I have to ask something to this evasive imbecile-_ I said with a lot of anger that was mixed by the enormous pain I was enduring, barely I could talk without it making me scream in pain.

 _-Do not bother me Tifa, I have to go  
\- You can know why you have all that in that bag-_ I say pointing to the object  
 _-What did you expect? I'm getting out of here, it's disgusting to live with a sick woman like you, embarrassed to share a roof with a half-door-_ his dry words were horrible ... My chest felt horrible, followed by a pain worse and more bitter than that of Fasciitis, which Cloud said he made me draw tears, Yuffie gave him an excellent blow that only managed to make Cloud a typical scratch, since he was quite upset.

 _-You're a fucking asshole Cloud, Tifa has taken care of you all this time and you just are you going like that? She needs you now more than anyone else, STAY WITH HER FOR THE LOVE OF GAIA, SHIT FUCKING YOU WANT ME TO CALL OTHERS AND TO KICK YOU UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND?-_ Yuffie had his most serious and bittersweet face that I have ever seen him in his beautiful young face, no doubt she was afraid to be so angry, Cloud was scared to hear that he would call others, dropped heavily the sack of his shoulder and he said with a reluctant tired sigh.

 _-When" this girl "of rotten flesh dies, I get away, do you think-_ Both were stupefied, that comment was more than cruel, perfectly described what Cloud felt for, absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wound Gelida**

I cried for more than 2 hours while Yuffie was making breakfast for the children, my spirits were low when I heard that I stopped Cloud and was ashamed to stay by my side, I just went up and shower, dried my tears and my eyes something swollen were the main thing, I did not want them to see me like that.

How unfortunate I feel, the person I love most and would like to be with me, better prefer to leave far away from me as if it were the darkness that haunts him and this avoids, when I finish showering alone enter my room, I did not feel like leaving for nothing, I closed the blinds that let pass the pleasant rays of the sun, as if these same at the time of touching me burned my skin ... That's what I felt when I hit my eyes with these same ones.

 **Toc toc** was heard knocking on the door

 _-Tifa are you ok?-_ the voice of my companion stealth sounded, by his tone of voice it was quite worried, she perhaps thought that I would do some madness after that confrontation.

 _-Yuffie, I'm fine, do not worry, I just need to be alone...-_ Try to sound as calm as possible so as not to arouse suspicion.

 _-Okay, if you need something, let me know-_ after that the footsteps of your boots moved away little by little, I buried my head in the pillow, letting time pass ... I did not wake up until the next morning, complaining a little and surprised that I slept until dawn, but hey, I smiled at the thought that my beautiful little Chocobito that despite being like that with me, would start taking care of me from now, but ... I hope that this is in my face, it's nothing serious for now.

* * *

 _ ***From here Cloud is the one who narrates all the rest of the story... with some exceptions like this***_

It is morning, from the first hours of dawn I have to be awake, with a demon because I have to be blackmailed so that if I do not do this, all the members of Avalanche will hit me? This is too stupid for me, I do not want to take care of anyone else, it's enough with the problems I have, but at least today I just have to go for the damn medicines

Cloud said complaining, apparently he already hated all this, being the one who cares for Tifa since the young white rose of Wutai is the one who takes care of the chores was made unfair, every time he entered the room Tifa the blond He shuddered and especially it was disgusting to see the blisters that formed in his arms and part of his face, he did not want to stay to endure all that, a week passed and Tifa was able to remove the blisters from his beautiful face, but his arms filled with these, for which he began to cover his entire body to hide them.

It was another normal morning in Edge, everyone was busy, but more Cloud, had job of deliveryman and at the same time took care of Tifa, so much that he had to make his deliveries as close as possible to have time to return if something happened, that bothered him the young man who thought about drowning Tifa or giving him his last breath so that he can live quietly, but he knows that if he does that technically he would also be digging his own grave.

The night came, now that Yuffie was in charge of the whole bar, things changed drastically, she would not have the same flavor as the busty woman but when the sun fell and there would be the availability of wines and cocktails, she would be drunk it made them laugh and amused them with their occurrences.

Among them was Danet Schetler, a young ex-convict who stayed to drink throughout the afternoon, licked his lip when he saw the young ninja with her curves and breasts, as if wanting to stand behind her and rape her at any moment.

But Danet's eyes jumped out of their sockets when he saw Tifa coming down, with the help of Strife who only offered her shoulder as support, since he thought that if he touched her he would get infected with what he calls "HIV that kills you faster"

The ex-con stared and drooled when he saw Tifa's breasts that despite being covered, even his greatness was noticeable, Danet waited like an eagle watching his prey resting to attack, Cloud had sat with his documents on the table more away from all to be able to do their accounts, children were up watching TV, Yuffie attended to the last customers and Tifa set out to clean a table

- _"It's the perfect moment"_ \- thought Danet who without hesitation twice launched at Tifa clenching her huge breasts and licking Tifa's neck in a wild and disgusting way, the poor brunette stiffened and shouted with all her strength

- _HHYYAAAAAA ! TAKE AWAY, YUFFIE PLEASE HELP ME!_ \- Tifa was in huge tears, Danet after touching such soft bags of meat, began to lower his fingers to the crotch of Tifa, which instantly quickly began to scream and moan little bit

- _You are mine bitc..._ -

 ***PUMP*** A loud and sharp blow was heard throughout the Bar, Yuffie just went out to attack the ex-convict when he was on the ground and Cloud gave him a tremendous beating that broke his nose and swelled his eyes

 _-FUCKING DRUNK OF CRAP, DO SUCH THING TO TIFA IN FRONT OF ME AND OTHERS!-_ Stop hitting his face and I prepared to hit the torso of the former prisoner with a strong fury and hatred

 _-NOBODY TOUCH THAT COST OF MEAT, I HOPE YOU DIE IMMUNDA RAT!-_

I lift the guy who was seriously injured and made it away from the bar, Yuffie looked at the whole scene, but when she crossed her eyes with Tifa's, she saw that the poor girl was shaking and crying, she quickly threw herself into hugging the young busty girl.

 _-Teef!? You're ok? Did not he hurt you?-_ The young woman denied, but then she just hugged Yuffie and did not let go of her in the least

 _-¡I was scared!-_ The screams were huge and the children went down to see what was happening

 _-¡WHAT HAPPENED?!-_ Said Marlene exalted after hearing heartbreaking scream, just watched as Tifa was crying hugging Yuffie, Cloud saw that the brunette in the arm was forming something dark and his skin was in a black tone like a stain that had to open _"god this damn bite is rotting better I move away as much as I can, I do not want to vomit"_ thought Cloud

 _-I'll go for out to walk-_ followed by that, Cloud left the bar, the little ones went to embrace Tifa until he calmed down. After a while she calmed down, they escorted her to her room, Yuffie came down to close the bar, apologizing to the last clients, who only left after paying, after turning off the lights, quickly went up to hug the tearful young woman.

Cloud came back inside, but he went to his room closing the door, got wrapped and slept, trying to forget everything that happened before, he just wanted to forget that he helped Tifa when she was in danger, that reminded him of his promise in the Well of Nibelheim ... While at the same time it reminded him of the promise he made to Aerith to take her to fly in the Highwind

 _-Damn it... I always remember that ...-_

* * *

 **Remember that my English is not all right ... I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

After being hit and his face swollen by so many hits received by the blonde at the bar, Danet, the guy who fucked the young brunette could not see anything, his strength was completely fatigued and just breathing meant he had enough strength in his box thoracic Dragged away from the bar, that place caused a bad sting after what happened, came to the square of Edge where there was a fountain, there he dried his face in addition to breaking a bit the sleeves of the shirt to use on his To prevent the blood from coming out, I take from my pocket a small potion that will only remove the pain but will never open the wounds.

After drugging himself with that liquid, the ex-convict was able to get up and walk, even though he was going from one place to another as if he were another drunk who wandered through all the streets any night, after passing behind the city market, even in his mind , he cursed the reason why he had to suffer that, always as a child, he had been told that if he wanted something, he should get it in due time, otherwise he would never get it, although more than that in his mind what he said was ...

-Damn Cloud Strife, this will pay me quite expensive, I want to leave my mark to be the first to torture and kill the supposed hero of the world, I will kill you, I will kill you. It seems that he was completely determined to give the last breath to the strongest in the world.

To a big surprise in front of him, the same blonde, who went out to turn around after getting upset when looking at Tifa and her spots, was too involved in her affairs that they did not notice Danet's presence in front of him, quickly. in the defensive thinking that a fight would start, but Cloud simply happened as if nothing, as if the presence of him and everyone around him had not existed at all, which made the individual get angry more and more angry.

-I'm sorry Strife! - Danet's voice was pierced all over the block, the blonde reacted quickly when he heard his name.

-What's going on ... -

Finally, the ex-convict could hit him in the face, but even the barbed man did not flinch after that, in fact it seems that his hand was almost broken, his face was as hard as lead and the limestone of the mountains.

-AHHH !! Mother bitch of what the hell you've done ...

rubbing his hand quickly he could feel the stare and threatening look of the boy Distortion.

-I will make you cursed-

The ex-convict pulled a long knife out of his pocket and prepared to attack Cloud, but surprisingly he took the doll, squeezing it hard to the point of breaking the bones and lifting it up to the blond's face.

-Not enough to harass the busty, now you want to take my life ... You're really pathetic- Making snorts in the form of sarcamos I take the shoulder of the weak ex-convict and in a cautious but brusque way, just tear the hand of the individual, a look of a little ecstasy ran down Cloud's face, looking at his opponent's hand on the ground and this last dying of pain gave him a slight excitement.

AAAAAHHHH !! FUCKING ME-AHHHHHHHH MY HAND, SON OF PU ... - Do not let him respond to his complaints, Cloud hit him again, but this time hit him directly on the head, almost dislocating his neck, and approached the young man who was lying. on the ground, he drew his sword and said the following.

-You can be young, have a free rebellious soul, that is admirable of you, but you are still a child who wants to play to be an adult ... you do not deserve this, from now on you will feel that toxic people die. rotting from themselves

Then the blond with his sword cut Danet's left leg, who was still unconscious and could not react, Cloud returned to the bar.

-Where am I ... those walls ... for ... that ...

With a start, he woke up but hurting, he felt quite strange, only parts of his body moved, that's right, his hand was not there, his wrist was with gauze and bandages to prevent more vital liquid from coming out, but what is that? He and left a huge hole in his chest to see that his left was not even there, he could only feel bad about himself, wishing it were not true.

-N-no ... I ... fuck ...

A few tears came out of his cheeks, showing the full state of sadness he felt, it was indescribable.

-Cloud ... I hope you're ready because ... I'll take you with your deceased girlfriend !! -

The door to the room opened giving way to the nurse, who was impressed to look at the child awake, I called the doctor quickly and entered.

\- -Very good sir, they found him out in an alley this morning bleeding from one of his hands and one foot, luckily I put the weight of his body on his hand which prevented him from having pressure but his foot suffered the most , due to the infection and having a bit of gangrene we had to amputate the leg to the knees, I'm sorry to tell you that, do you have something to say? -

\- ... I want to make a call ... just this ... - the tone was empty but almost in a way that looked like a growl

-Okay, nurse bring the phone-

Danet took the phone and set a number which was too long, just waiting for someone at least to take the call.

... * Beep ... beep ... beep * -Identify yourself- you will hole a serious and threatening voice from the other side.

-I'm an idiot, N.352-

-I thought you were dead, well, what do you want? - It was something sarcastic but straight to the point.

-I would like to speak with the leader of the Tviets, I need to ask you one last favor-

-Whole is busy, do not get in the way if you do not do any good-

-It's to end Cloud Strife! - Shout loudly.

It would seem that the person behind answering those calls would really be quiet and serious, almost as if the invalid boy was hesitating, but when he did not hear any more response he released a question in a more serious way.

\- ... you said that weakling that won the mighty Sephiroth? -

-Who else can be stupid- I cruelly

\- In a moment it will happen to the leader ...

\- That voice became rigid and tired, as if it were really impressed to talk about that blond boy.

After a few minutes, finally that supposed "Hojo" I engage in conversation with me, but the way he answered me left me quite a lot to be desired.

-Who speaks? - He heard between that voice cut because of the agitated breathing coming from the

-Agent N. 352 sir, I want to ask you a little favor-

-Implifies a certain cocky boy named Cloud, right? But fast that bitch is horny in front of me will not stand any longer waiting for me.

-So that comes from his peculiar way of speaking.

-As you know, I did a job which covered you up so that your monopoly would not go bankrupt ... and I ended up in prison, your achichintles visited me offering me a favor in exchange for doing it

-I let it go as quickly as possible-.

-And that favor is ...?

-Kill Cloud Strife-


End file.
